Can't Let Go
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Did he stand a chance? JC, SC. MiamiFicTalk Challenge 5. Sequel to Where the Heart Is


Title: Can't Let Go

Author: Speedfanatic05

Rating:FRT

Classification: Drama / Romance

Content Warning: Mild Language

Spoilers: None

Pairing : J/C, S/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't have a conniption

Challenge # 5

Challenge Word: #7, Not Enough

Summary: Did he stand a chance?

A/N: Sequel to Where the Heart Is

Calleigh watched as he came up to her, her heart beating at an irregular pace. If she wasn't mistaken, she could swear she was seeing a ghost. Wrapping her robe around her even more, she peered at him, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear as he stopped a few feet in front of her. It was no ghost, no, Jake Berkeley was real, and he was standing in her yard . He reached his hand out, and she gazed at it as if it was going to come alive and strike at her like a cobra, shaking her head.

"No, no, Jake. Not again. Not this time," she said as she turned to walk into her house. Jake stood there for a second, before he moved, knowing that he only had one chance at this. He grabbed her by her arm and turned her around to face him, his eyes smoldering with unsaid words. If this was his last chance at love, he was going to make it a good one.

"C'mon, Cal. I've finally realized that it's you that I want. I can't let another minute go by and not have you in my life."

"And you came to this decision when exactly?" Calleigh asked, the fury growing in her voice as well as her eyes. " It's been six years, Jake. SIX YEARS! No phone calls, no letters, not even a message! And now, now you appear out of nowhere, asking for another chance? Where is the logic in that, Jake?"

"Cal, I know I was an ass, and I made a mistake, but what I'm trying to say, is... is.. . Dammit, Calleigh, I love you! I've always loved you, even when I acted as if it made no difference. Deep down, you have my heart, and now I know that I can't live with out it. I can't live without you," Jake blurted as he ran his hands through his hair.

Jake's impassioned pleas softened Calleigh's demeanor, and she now saw him with different eyes. Gone was the feeling of anger, now replaced with curiosity. Even at their greatest moment, Jake had never confessed his love for her. Never. Rubbing her arms, she shivered slightly , her eyes staying on him. There was something different about him , the arrogant air that he had was all but dissipated and there was actual connection in his eyes. Did he stand a chance with her, even after all these years? A thought ran through her mind as she shook her head, and she adverted her eyes to the ground, now throughly confused. Just when she thought she had gotten Jake out of her system, just when she thought that getting into a relationship with Tim was what she needed to move on, here he was , on her doorstep, pleading with her to take him back.

"Jake, I've met someone. We've been together for a while now," she said softly as she looked up at him. The pain she saw in his eyes nearly floored her and she hadn't the strength to continue to look at him. "Tim's been good for me, and to me incidently. He knows how to express himself, and he knows how to treat me, how to love me."

"If you give me another chance, Cal, I can do that. I've learned a lot in six years."

"A lot, huh? How about how much of myself I put into you and our relationship, only to be left out in the cold when the job called? How about the pieces of my heart that shattered at the note you left me? You couldn't even face me, Jake. You couldn't tell me face to face that you loved your job more than you loved me," Calleigh expressed heatedly, the tears starting to roll out of her eyes. Jake moved closer to her, reaching out to take her face into the palm of his hands, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. Quietly, she sniffled, and looked into his eyes, peering deep within. "It took a lot for me to let go."

" You don't have to let go now, Calleigh. I'm right here, on your doorstep, asking to be let in again. Can you let me in again? Give me another chance?" Jake asked, lifting her chin up. The vulnerability that was encased in her eyes tore at his heart. He had done this to her, had given her up for what he thought was what he wanted. He could feel the pull that was coming from her, the desire , the want to give in to him. He closed in on her, his heart skipping at the thought of her lips grazing over his. Just as they were about to connect, she turned away.

"I can't, Jake. Too much is at stake here. I- I love Tim now," she offered as she kept her back to him. If she looked at him, if she saw his dark brown eyes dancing with hope, she would lose what strength she had left. But she couldn't jeopardize what she had with Tim.

"That's bull shit, and you know it Calleigh. A love like ours, it never dies. The flame might burn low, but it's always alive. The question remains, is it enough to rekindle?"

Calleigh shook her head, and started walking away, only to stop in her tracks. She turned to him, careful not to gaze at him for long saying, " It's not enough to persuade me, Jake. I can't go into this blindly anymore. I can't risk the heartache."

"Calleigh..."

"Jake, please, leave," she responded , her voice cracking.

"Calleigh, look at me," he returned, moving forward more. "Look at me."

"Jake,..."

Swiftly, he took her into his arms, meeting her lips with an intense yet soft kiss. Calleigh struggled at first, but then melded into the kiss, her arms draping lazily across his shoulders. He cradled her back in his hands, caressing the silk robe. The kiss entangled her emotions, fighting desperately to hold on to the thought of Tim, but she couldn't help but get lost in those old feelings. The more it lasted, the more it felt as if she should be here.

Parting, Jake smiled lightly as he looked into her eyes, seeing hope there, " I can't let go, Calleigh, and I won't. I will fight for you."

Instead of speaking, Calleigh opened the door and took his hand, pulling him in. The repercussions of what was about to happen would befall her later, now, all she wanted was the feeling of the passion that he was armed with. Right now, she had to feel his love.


End file.
